


Suprises

by McChicken221



Series: The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Past Child Abuse, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Persona 5 Protagonist Has Bad Parents, Phantom Thieves of Hearts as Family, Platonic Relationships, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChicken221/pseuds/McChicken221
Summary: The next morning Futaba and Ren arrive to Leblanc, where Sojiro is already waiting for them, with a surprise of his own
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Sojiro
Series: The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens the day after my last fanfic, so read that if you want context, but it's not required.

The next morning Futaba slowly wakes up, reaching for her glasses. She raises her hand up to stroke her hair, only to feel smooth skin, then last night came back to her. 'Oh right' she thinks, 'I'm bald.' She looks down to see Ren still sleeping on her bed next to her, with his head buried in her neck, equally as bald. She smiles and gently strokes his head, 'so smooth.'

Moments later, Ren slowly wakes up and stays up at her and smiles sleepily, she smiles and kisses his head. "Morning baldy" she greets with a smile. "Oh right, that happened last night." He mumbles, reaching up to his head, feeling the still smooth skin.

"You're not having any regrets are you?" Futaba asks. "No I'm enjoying this new look, I may keep this bald look for a while, how 'bout you?" "I'm loving this new look, possibly more than you like it, so we may be bald buddies for a while longer." Futaba says with a smile. Ren starts to slightly tear up, "thanks so much for doing this with me, I love you so much 'Taba." 

Wiping his tears with her thumbs, Futaba kisses him again on the head, "I did this because I love you too Ren-Ren, you helped me get out of my shell, I would've wasted away in my room if it weren't for you and the others, so this is my way of repaying you back. Plus like I said, I love this new look as much as you do." Ren then gives her a tight hug, with Futaba returning it with full force.

"Now, do you want to get up and go surprise Sojiro?" Futaba asks with a mischievous grin. Ren grins back and nods.

* * *

At LeBlanc, Sojiro is busy looking at papers nervously. "Sojiro! We're here and I want curry!" He quickly hides the papers under some newspapers just in time for Futaba and Ren run into the café. As soon as they enter he notices something odd, they're both wearing beanies, and he can't see any hair peeking out of them. "Hey Sojiro." Ren greets shyly, tightly holding onto Futaba's hand. "Hey kids I've already prepared some curry for you, eat it before it gets cold." Sojiro says with a smile.

As Futaba and Ren begin eating their curry, Sojiro begins to become increasingly confused by why they're wearing beanies, it's not cold outside and they haven't been wearing them before. As soon as they finished eating, Sojiro decided it was finally time to ask them. "Hey Futaba, not that I mind, but why are you and Ren wearing those beanies?"

Ren suddenly looked nervous but smiling, whilst Futaba looked mischievous. "Well last night we maybe sort of cut our hair." Futaba said quickly with a smile. "Ok..., you two looked like you needed a haircut, but how short did you cut it?" Sojiro asks gently, trying not to make them nervous. Ren and Futaba looked at each other, and they slowly peeled off their beanies, revealing their bald heads. 

Sojiro suddenly gasped wide eyed "oh my god" he says breathlessly. "Sorry we didn't tell you beforehand, but it was a thing that Ren needed to do, and me, being the best sister ever, decided to do it with him." Futaba explained, and grabbed Ren in a hug, rubbing her head against his. "Ok that explains what you did, which by the way I don't mind you doing, but why did you do it?" Sojiro asks once the shock goes away.

"My hair reminded me too much of my p-parents." Ren explains quietly, trying not to cry, causing Futaba to hug him tighter. "Ah I see." "So you're not mad?" Futaba asks. "No of course I could never be mad at you for doing this." Sojiro says with a smile. He then pulls them into a hug, which they returned. "Thanks dad." Futaba says, causing Sojiro to smile. "No problem kids. Now is this going to be a temporary style, or am I going to have to get use to having my daughter be bald for a while?" Futaba then pulls back with Ren with a big smile, holds Ren, "Yep we love this style and will continue to shave our heads smooth, so get used to it Sojiro!" Futaba says with a cheeky grin, rubbing their heads. Sojiro just shakes his head whilst smiling.

"Speaking of surprises, I actually have a surprise for you, Ren." Sojiro says. This causes Ren to look confused and doesn't says anything, urging Sojiro to continue. After a shaky breath he continues, "you've been living with us for almost a full year, and you have really grown on us, helped all of us, especially Futaba. And I know that your situation in your hometown is not good, and that you're parents are the worst. So," he turns around, pulling out the adoption papers from under the newspaper, causing Futaba and Ren to gasp, with Ren slowly beginning to tear up. "I would like to adopt you into the fam-" Sojiro could barely get his sentence out before two bald heads were tackled into him. "So I'm guessing that is a yes?"

Ren starts to cry into Sojiro's shirt, tightening his hug. "Y-yes, please adopt me, I don't want to go back to my p-parents" Ren says in between sobs. Sojiro just kneels down so he's on eye level with Ren, "you'll never have to go back to them ever again, I promise." Sojiro reassures, causing Ren to cry harder, hugging Sojiro even tighter, with Futaba joining in on the hug. Once the tears die down, with only the occasional sniffle, he whispers "love you 'Taba, love you... dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the thieves visit LeBlanc and gets the good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the thieves join the story.

After Ren calms down from the good news, Sojiro begins to get the shop ready, with Ren and Futaba sitting in one of the booths, never wanting to leave each other's side.

Soon enough, front door opens, and the rest of the thieves flood in, eager for answers to why Futaba and Ren are suddenly bald. "Why don't you all go upstairs, the customers will be coming in soon." Sojiro says to them all.

They all get situated in the attic, with Ren and Futaba sitting on the bed, still glued to each other's side. "So, uhh what happened last night?" Ann asked, being the first to break the silence. "Yeah and why did you shave your heads? I mean it looks good on you, but why the sudden change Ren-Ren?" Ryuji asks, finally recovering from the fact that his best friend is now bald.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Futaba asks Ren gently, who nods shyly, hiding his face in he shoulder, suddenly embarrassed from all the eyes staring at them. Futaba hugs Ren "His hair reminded him too much of his parents, and asked me to help him get rid of it."

They all then make noises of understanding, as they know all too well the horrors of Ren's childhood. "Alright that explains why he did it, but why are you bald Futaba?" Makoto asks gently. Futaba smiles and tightens her hold on Ren, "well I, being the best sister ever, didn't want Ren-Ren to be bald alone, so I also shaved my head. Also we really like our bald heads, so you better get used to it, because it'll be like this for a long time!" she exclaims, rubbing their heads together.

There was a chores of awws, then Haru shyly speaks up "Hey Ren, could I maybe touch your head?" Ren then removes his head from Futaba's shoulder and nods. Haru then walks to the bed and gently strokes Ren's head, which he leans into, and she lightly gasps. "So smooth..." she whispers. "Hey no fair! If Haru gets too then I get to as well!" Ryuji exclaims, with the rest of the thieves sharing the same sentiment.

When that ends Ann coos at them "you guys look so adorable together." "Yes you really starting to look more like siblings." Yusuke remarks 

Futaba and Ren smile, "that's the second piece of news." Futaba says, voice full of excitement. "Oh?" Yusuke says, urging them to continue. Ren slowly starts to tear up again, "Sojiro is adopting me, Futaba is now my sister and I n-never have to see my p-parents ever again." Ren then begins to sob, with Futaba also crying, as she pulls him into another hug, Ren's head buried into her neck. Soon enough the rest of the thieves pull them into a massive group hug, with Morgana resting on Ren's shoulders. "seriously I leave you and Futaba alone for one night, and you're both now bald, and are now adopted by Sojiro." he exclaims with a smile, purring lightly.

When the hug ends and Ren's crying dies down, he yawns feeling tired after two eventful days in a row, even though it's still morning. Futaba smiles down at him "do you want to take a quick nap, you've had a tiring morning." Futaba asks sweetly. Ren hugs Futaba tighter, "don't leave" he mumbles. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up, I'll never leave you." She reassures, smiling down at him. 

Ren buries his face back into her neck, and Futaba then rests against the wall, and drapes a blanket over them. As Ren begins to fall asleep in the arms of his sister, he mumbles "love you 'Taba." Futaba lightly kisses his head, then whispers so the other thieves, who are currently having a random conversation can't hear her "love you too Ren-Ren." And wraps her arms around Ren, resting her chin on his head, and begins to lightly hums her little brother to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I completely forgot about Morgana, so let's just say he was hanging out at Haru's house.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm going to continue this series into the possible near future, so stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Also Sojiro is best coffee dad, and Futuba is the best sister.


End file.
